The Other Side of the Door
by Iwasscreaming LONG LIVE
Summary: It used to be a songfic to Taylor Swift's "The Other Side of the Door" Iggy and Ella are happily dating, but how does Nudge feel about it?


**Hey! I realized that the ending seemed pretty retarded and hopeless when I re-read it, so I fixed it! Well, basically this used to be a songfic to "The Other Side of the Door" but I had to take the lyrics out. Oh well, I guess you can just listen to the song on Youtube or whatever while you read it. Nudge's POV by the way!**

There I was. Minding my own business, coming downstairs to get a Diet Coke, when what do I see? Iggy and Ella, sitting on the table, connected by the mouth.

I knew they liked each other and all, but this? Especially when they knew I was home! My mouth drops open and I run back up to my room before I can bawl my eyes out in front of them.

Normally, I would just either ignore them, or constantly harass them that I saw, but this is not normal.

Iggy must have seen me, because he breaks away and tries to follow me, but it's too late. I locked the door and sat in my favorite hiding spot.

I can hear Iggy pounding on my door. "Nudge, open up," No. "Nudge, please, I need to talk to you."

I whisper to myself, "This time, I've had enough." I never fully trusted Ella from the beginning. I always knew something was up with her, too happy, way too perky. I'm usually cheerful, but not as scarily peppy as Ella, and then she goes and steals the boy I love.

"Nudge! Nudge," I hear him sigh and sit down against the door, still knocking.

"Just go away," I finally say, muffled by my tears. I can't help myself from loudly sobbing, but I know he hasn't left.

How could I possibly have thought I had a chance with him? He's tall and has that beautiful strawberry blonde hair and those gorgeous blue eyes. I love when he makes bombs with Gazzy, or when he cooks something that makes all of our mouths water.

I guess he's too good for me, what with my curly brown hair that never quite does what I want. And everyone always says that I talk way too much. What could he possibly like about me? Nothing. That's why he's so happy with Ella.

And don't forget, he's three years older than me. Max would never approve.

Iggy is still sitting there, calling out my name every once in a while, but he hasn't left.

Then I start thinking, _I've been with him his whole life. We know everything about each other, what does Ella know about him?_

Nothing. How could he like her, does he even see that I like him, what with how obvious I make it?

But now that I think about it, he did come after me. He could have stayed there locking lips with Ella, but he came after me when he knew I was sad.

Is Ella there? Yes, she just came; I listen closely to their conversation.

"Is she alright? What happened?" I heard Ella say.

Iggy sighed and said "I think she's upset,"

I can almost hear Ella nod. "Well, I'm sure she's okay, just a little shocked, let's go back downstairs,"

"No," Iggy said. _No?_ I think to myself. "I want to make sure she's okay,"

"Whatever you say," Ella said as she walked down the stairs.

Iggy sighed again before calling out "Nudge, please open up,"

I start sobbing again, frustrated. I want him to be here with me, but I don't want him to come in.

I don't need him. I don't need him. I don't need to be with him. _Who am I kidding? _I think to myself, _Of course I need him._

"Just, just go away!" I stutter between sobs.

"No, Nudge. I'm not going away, just open the door," I must say, I admire his persistency.

I finally climb out of my fetal position, and stand against the door. I know that he knows I'm there, and I hear him stand up and try to turn the doorknob.

I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Fine," I said with a random sob.

I flop down on my bed and Iggy follows me, sitting on the edge.

"What's the matter?" Iggy said and looked me dead in the eyes. _How does he do that? _I think. "Please tell me?" There he goes again, with his perfect persistency.

For a while, no one says anything. We just sit there in perfect silence; the only faint sound I can heart is the light _pitter-patter _of the rain on my window. I would be looking right at his face for a few seconds, then quickly turn towards the window in embarrassment, (even though he can't even see me.) You know that feeling? Of course you do, most of the people who would be reading my hopeless story are in their teens.

"Nudge, why can't you use your excessive talking right now instead of when it's _not _needed?" He playfully shakes his head and I try to stifle a giggle, but fail.

"Well, I-I," He hopefully looks at me with a weird dorky look on his face, and I giggle again. _God, he's so cute. _I then tell him everything, well, _almost _everything. I carefully leave out the tiny little detail of, what was it again? Oh right, _I'M FREAKING MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU! _Obviously, I didn't say that.

"I'm sorry," He says and brings me into a big bear hug. *clears throat* Let me rephrase that, _OH MY GOD HE'S HUGGING ME! IGGY IS ACTUALLY HUGGING ME! THIS IS EVERYTHING I'VE EVER WANTED! _"I'll try not to kiss Ella when anyone is home again," he gives a light laugh, and I try my best to laugh too, but it seems forced. Now that I think about it, I really should have mentioned the tiny detail…

"Are you okay now?" he asks letting go of me.

"Yeah, I guess," I say, lying a little.

"Good," he gets up off of my bed and walks back downstairs where his precious Ella is waiting for him. I sigh and shake my head, _if only, if only._

**Did you like that better? I know I sure did! Much less princess-fairytale-like. But wait, there's more! Since I changed the ending, I will be writing a sequel! YAY! Maybe it'll turn into a whole series of songfics, yeah, sure why not! Anyway, if you didn't listen to the song while you read, go back and re-read with the song playing! And carefully listen to the words! The whole story loses its point if you don't listen to the song! Look out for the sequel :)**


End file.
